bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The End Of Soul Society?! The Two Avengers Meet!
Hitsuke, Shirokyu, Riiko, Kagerou, Kyoto and Kite was walking around the temple when they saw a Garganta open. Kagerou looked amazed after seeing the Garganta. "I didn't know Arrancar visit the temple." Malla was the first to exit the Garganta and looked at them then bowed at them with respect. The next people to come out were Malocchio, Gorrión and Persia. Malocchio bowed at them as well while Gorrión was whistling, paying no attention to them at all. Lastly, G himself came out. "If it isn't the most famous temple in the world," he said, "We're finally here-" He then noticed the few shinigami and looked at them with curiousity. He went up to Kyoto, close to her face. "Aren't you a Captain Of Soul Society?" "If that's the case then we should make sure they don't reveal our location or the fact we were here.." Malla said gripping his sword. "Its possible to say that." Kyoto said. "Don't worry, I'm currently being punished so to speak for just speaking the truth of my students." "Why exactly are you all here for anyway?" Malla glared at them. Kagerou glared back at Malla. "In exile for a short period of time of course. If you are asking why we are near this temple though is because we want to pray... isn't it obvious?" Malla glared at her then turned towards his leader,"What do we do boss?" Malla asked with confusion. G smiled back and said, "Then let us pray with them!" Malla followed G's order and began to pray with him along with the others that were there. Persia prayed in this following order: Guan Yin, Mañjuśrī, Akasagarbha and then finally, Buddha himself. He glared at Kyoto and asked, "If you are a captain, then you should know the captain commander right?" he was thinking of Shin. Malla glared at them and slowly gripped his sword to make sure they would tell the truth. Kagerou stepped up and withdrew his sword, ready to fight. Kyoto laughed, "Shinjitsu Makito, or we'd prefer to call him Shin. A childish Captain-commander. He really is weird. I wonder if he has any enemies.." she said while wondering. "That would be us." Malla said. G was looking at Shirokyu and Riiko at that time. "Interesting.. A Reikon Kyuuban and a demon." he said. "Hey, girl, You do know Myst right? Head Of The Reikon Kyuuban." "Boss come on, let me anihalte these people." Malla asked as he gripped his sword. Riiko nodded her head, "Not only that, we are against Soul Society due to their act of knowing nothing at all." G smiled and said, "Another group of people who hate Soul Society? That means Soul Society is coming to its end. I would like to propose alliance with the 13 Dracula to destroy Soul Society." Malla sighed as he sheath his sword and stood there. Riiko sighed and said, "I'd prefer not to work with Arrancar but we really want Soul Society to be down so.. well alright." Malla sighed as he stood by G waiting to hear the orders. G said, "Start training tomorrow. We plan to launch a surprise attack on Soul Society the following week." Hitsuke, Shirokyu, Riiko, Kyoto and Kagerou nodded their heads and went off. "Are you sure about this G, can we actually trust them?" Malla asked. G didn't say anything and instead opened a Garganta and left. He made a signal to Malla, Persia, Malocchio and Gorrión to follow him. When he got in, it was the Great Training Spiral. "Time to train as well." he said as he put down his bag. "What do we train on today boss?" Malla asked. "Everything. Strength, Agility, Speed, Stamina and everything else you can think of. We need strong forces to invade Soul Society." G said and as he said that, he took out a piece of paper, listing the pairs there. "Persia will be training Malla and Gorrión while I will be training Malocchio." Malocchio and Gorrión nodded. Gorrión was elated to be training under Persia for the next few days or week. Malla bowed in respect and started to stretch. Persia looked at Malla and smiled, showing a bit of emotions for once. He then looked at Gorrión who's hands was in his pockets and whistling. He then shook his head and shouted, "Gorrión! Stretch like your senpai over here!" And Gorrión, wanting to be a good student, did push-ups, sit-ups and loads of other stretches. "So Persia what should we work on first?" Malla asked. "Resting." he said calmly. "You two are hyped up all the time. It's time to rest." Gorrión stood up and asked, "But how is resting going to help us defeat Soul Society? It doesn't make any sense!" "He means we need to learn to be calm in any situation." Malla said as he sat down in a meditative stance. "Malla is partly correct." Persia said, as impressed as always. "We do need to be calm. However, the reason why we need to rest is because we need to conserve energy. There are a lot of Shinigami in Soul Society. If you defeat one, two might come out. If you defeat two, three might come out. You need to conserve your energy for the harder people. For example, I've been resting for the past few days." As Persia said that, he punched a rock and it shattered. "Malla, try and hit that rock." Persia said. Malla smiled and punched the rock but saw that it didn't break. Persia was anticipating it already and said, "See? It didn't break because of your constant use of energy." he explained, "You see, resting makes your cells regenerate faster and when it reaches 100%, your attacks are as good as half-killing a person." "So we rest, that's fine with me." Malla said lying down on the ground. Gorrión lay down on the ground and asked, "Where are we anyway?" Meanwhile, Malocchio was still stretching, awaiting G's instructions. "I see that Persia has already started training. Now, it's our turn. You, an illusionist doesn't have much to learn, however, you shouldn't just rely on illusions. What happens if one day, you encounter an opponent who can see through illusions?" Malocchio nodded and said, "So, what do I learn?" Meanwhile Malla had actually fallen asleep. Persia smiled at that and thought, "This might actually work out." Gorrión couldn't stay there for long but Persia knew what to do. Persia created a mist on top of Gorrión and Gorrión was shocked to sleep. G smiled and said, "Shigure Soen, a form which has defensive and offensive styles. Let's start with the first one." G continued as he went over to the river nearby and he said, "Fukitsuki No Ame!" he then put his sword into the water and swung it, creating rain from the sky. Malla contined to sleep while being pelted with water. Persia decided to sleep along with them and he just slept the moment he lay down. G looked at them and laughed, "What a joke those Espada are!" he then became serious, "So, can you do it?" Malocchio was swinging his sword the way G swung his but praticing. He then got out of that trance and said, "I think so." He went to the water and did the same swinging action but it didn't seem to work. G threw the sword he used at Malocchio and Malocchio caught it. Malocchio tried the same swinging action once more, this time not only succeeding but creating even heavy sprays of water. Malla just smiled as the cool water came pouring down and he streached as he kept sleeping. G smiled and said, "I predicted correctly, you do fit that style." The Next Day Persia called Malla and Gorrión awake. "Wake up, sleepy-heads!" Malla groaned as he stretched and stood up to yawn,"What happened?" Malla asked. Persia said, "Apparently, You guys successfully rested for one day. Try destroying that rock now." Persia continued. Meanwhile, Malocchio was tired since he and G trained overnight. "I can still do it-" Before he could say anything else, he fell asleep. Persia looked at G and asked, "How did it go? Success?" G nodded his head. Malla just tapped it once to test it and suddenly it shattered into pieces. Persia smiled and said, "Done with resting. Next, synergy." as he said that, he used his Reybola and felt pain in his arm though he didn't show it. "I forget about that, can you refresh my memory about synergy." Malla asked as he smiled in enjoymet as Persia tried to hide the pain. "Synergy, the art of combining two things together, creating something new." Persia said as he recovered from the pain. "Hmm, alright then I'll try." Malla said as he used Sonido and while using that, charged Bala. When Malla was travelling from one place to another, there were Balas shooting everywhere. Persia smiled as he looked at that and said, "Not bad, Sonido with Bala. So, what are you going to call it?" he asked. "How bout Balido?" Malla asked him. Persia looked at Malla in disbelief. "Dude, Thats just Sonido and Bala merged together. Haven't you got any better names?" Malocchio just woke up from his nap and said, "What's next?" Malla glared at Perisa and sighed as he focused and stretched. G smiled, "Just continue resting for now." he said as he was also tired. He lay down and slept. Malla did as he was ordered and continued sleeping. Persia, Malocchio and Gorrión continued sleeping, however, Malocchio secretly went out to train when the others were sleeping. Malla was secretly away and decided to follow him. Malocchio felt Malla's reiatsu but decided not to have any distractions. "Soul Society, Must Go Down. Master has taught me." He used Spraying Rain over and over again. He then used Cero and then Bala, shooting at random directions. One of the Cero went towards Malla's Direction, Malocchio knowing it, stopped that Cero by using another Cero, this one much stronger then any of his others. "So this is where you have been sneaking off too." Malla said smiling as he jumped down and looked at him. Malocchio stared at Malla and said nothing, continuing to train. "Training by yourself is admrable but sometimes it's not enough to get you to the next level." Malla told him then started to walk back to get some more rest. Malocchio said, "Yeah, Senpai!" as he said that, he continued training. Persia woke up from hearing water and followed the sound, seeing Malocchio there, he concealed his presence. However, Malocchio overexerted himself and fainted. Persia rushed to Malocchio and brought him back to the campsite. "God that moron should have asked me for help when i offered it." Malla said helping Persia put him down on the ground and splashing on him some cold water. Malocchio smiled at feeling water and continued sleeping. "Shigure Soen, Fukitsuki no Ame. Master and G-sama. Great Teachers." were some things he said in his sleep. Malla looked at him and sighed then laid down to get some sleep. 3rd Day Of Training Malocchio woke up earlier than any of the others to go and train. He went to the waterfall and kept on using Fukitsuki no Ame continuously. G woke up slightly ealier. Malla had already waken up to train but then decided to hang back and allowed Malocchio to train, G looked walked towards the waterfall and saw the shadow of a person. He rubbed his eyes, seeing whether they are playing tricks on him. However, they weren't. He went closer and saw Malocchio training. He laughed at that, mocking Malocchio for training too much. "I'm sure you can't keep training with one technique, right?" G said. "Sakamaku no Ame" as he said that, he makes a tidal wave with his sword, acting like a shield. "Lord G. I have come as you ordered. What would you like of me?" Zeliel said bowing to G as he stepped out of the garganta. Malla came down and looked at them. G nodded as he whispered into Zeliel's ears, "Gorrión needs a personal trainer. Unfortunately, he is disrupting Malla's training with Persia." he then turned to Malocchio and asked him to use Sakamaku no Ame as well. "A training session? With him? I suppose it'll do." Zeliel looked obviously annoyed at the thought of having to do serious work. "He's not interfering with my training." Malla said. "Why must I'' train him? There is something off with this. Isn't he a higher rank? Albeit less gentleman-like" Zeliel whispered back to G. "Eh? Seems like you've misunderstood me. The person you'll be training isn't Malla. It's ''him, The Sun Scar" G said to Zeliel as he pointed his finger towards him. Gorrión looked at G in disbelief. "I'm supposed to train under Zeliel The Lazy?" he asked. Malocchio sighed at all the ruckus. "Invading Soul Society in a few days? Not possible. Invading Soul Society in a few years. A bit less then possible. Never invading Soul Society? Highly Possible." he said. He made a tidal wave with the sword G gave him but it didn't feel right. He tried again and again but it didn't happen. Malla smiled as he nodded trying to tell him that he could do it if he believed. Malocchio did the wave one last time and it happened. Sakamaku no Ame happened. It turned out that Sakamaku no Ame only works when Malocchio was concentrated. Malla continued his training while at the same time kept focusing on Malocchio looking at his progress. Malocchio was bored training just using two techniques. He turned to Malla and asked, "Mal-senpai, could you train me?" "Hmm, sure why not I could use the training as well." Malla said smiling as he jumped down and streached. Malocchio charged a Reybola at Malla, waiting for his reaction. Malla smiled as he simply used his hand to reidirect the attack from his other arm. "Hmph" Malocchio appeared behind Malla, already stabbing him. "Too bad, come again next week." "Im sorry, were u trying to hurt me?" Ray said smiling as his Hierrio wasn't pierced at all and Malla kicked Malocchio hard into the wall. Over At The Other Side Kyoto was sighing. "Ah! I have to go against Soul Society? Well, it's just once but... ah!" Kagerou comforted her with a kiss and smiled, knowing that he would definitely capture her heart. Riiko was trying to call Myst to train her. Myst noticed her cell was ringing. "Hello?" she asked, trying to tell if it were one of those "credit card" automated seller things.